Luz dos Olhos
by NiNa. Bia
Summary: Eu nunca pensei que quando nos reencontrássemos eu me sentiria assim. O amor infinito, a saudade dolorosa, a falta de seu corpo... Tudo desaparecera, e eu não me importei realmente quando ele largou a mala e me abraçou apertado. OneShot - SongFic BxE 18


**Nota ¹: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence, eles são da obra 'Twilight' de Stephenie Meyer. A música é de autoria do Nando Reis e na voz de Cássia Eller.**

**Nota ²: **Eu escrevi a fanfic ouvindo a música, seria legal se vcs também ouvissem. =)

h t t p : / / b r . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = a p X x e p e n 8 7 E

Fiz **capas** para a fic, se tiverem curiosidade em ver:

**Capa 1:** h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s/ 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 4 1 8 9 5 5 7 7 /

**Capa 2:** h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 4 2 7 2 8 4 0 8 /

**Capa 3:** h t t p : / / w w w . f l i c k r . c o m / p h o t o s / 3 4 7 8 4 2 2 0 N 0 7 / 3 2 4 2 7 2 8 1 6 4 /

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Dedico a fanfic para duas grandes meninas, que sempre me apoiam e me divertem. (:_

_Amo muito vocês._

**Pamela (Pam) e Stephanie (Teti).**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Os olhos dourados me encontraram no escritório, eu apenas sorri, olhando-o com desejo. O brilho dos orbes amarelados quase me ofuscou, respondendo com tanto desejo quanto os meus castanhos. Senti meu corpo queimar, clamando pela pele dele contra a minha, sentir as mãos passeando pelo meu corpo, desenhando meu contorno. Ajeitei-me na cadeira, cruzando minhas pernas lentamente, vi ele apertar as pálpebras, contendo o desejo para o olhar apenas.

_Ponho os meus olhos em você, se você está  
Dona dos meus olhos é você; avião no ar._

Assim que os sócios que estavam sentados na mesa saíram, eu e ele trocamos um rápido olhar, sorrindo logo em seguida. Levantei-me, passando pelas milhares de cadeiras, pulando contra o corpo frio dele assim que cheguei na ponta da mesa. Ele puxou minhas pernas, enlaçando-as contra sua cintura, levantando minha saia para facilitar o movimento. Prendi-as com tanta força contra ele, que deixei-o sentir o meu contorno contra o seu quadril, fazendo-o gemer. Ele deixou uma das mãos colada em minha coxa, apertando-a, e a outra foi à minha nuca, prendendo meus cabelos, puxando-os pra trás. Céus! Odiava quando ele ia viajar, mas adorava matar minhas saudades quando ele voltava.

_Dia pra esses olhos sem te ver é como o chão do mar_

Ele pousou-me em cima da mesa de madeira enquanto a mão da coxa escorregava pra dentro da minha saia, apertando a carne do meu bumbum, fazendo-me gemer. A boca passeava pelo meu pescoço, lambeu-o com tanto fervor, me deixando até tonta. Apertei os cabelos cor de bronze entre meus dedos, gemendo em seu ouvido, fazendo-o apertar-me mais contra seu corpo.

"Eu te amo, eu te amo, estou morrendo de saudades." Sussurrei contra seu ouvido, apertando meus olhos. Meu coração batia com força contra meu peito, meus pulmões inflavam com tanta rapidez, ainda assim me deixando sem ar.

_Liga o rádio a pilha à tv, só pra você escutar...  
A nova música que eu fiz agora. Lá fora a rua vazia chora._

"Também te amo, Bella... estou louco de saudades." A boca dele chegou ao meu ouvido, lambendo meu lóbulo e sussurrando tais palavras. Minhas mãos deslizaram pelo pescoço dele, arranhando suavemente com minhas unhas. Senti-o ficar tenso, ajeitando-me em seu colo. "Vamos pra casa." Ele implorou, me descendo da mesa enquanto ainda segurava uma perna minha colada em sua cintura, totalmente nua - já que minha saia estava levantada em meu quadril.

Ouvimos batidas na porta e eu rapidamente me recompus, descendo minha saia a ajeitando meu cabelo. Minha respiração estava descompassada e meu coração ainda estava radiante, minha pele ardia e formigava, sentindo falta do toque de Edward. A secretária entrou na sala e pegou os papéis que foram indicados por Edward, e eu saí do escritório, avisando que estaria no estacionamento. Desci pelo elevador, passando a mão pelo meu pescoço úmido ainda pela sua saliva fria, me dando leves arrepios, olhei-me contra o espelho, vendo as marcas da boca de Edward em meu pescoço, bem escondidas pelo meu cabelo escuro.

Cheguei ao estacionamento e encostei no Volvo prata, colocando uma perna apoiada na parede logo à frente, esperando impaciente pelo meu marido.

Assim que avistei Edward, ele me olhava com um desejo dobrado daquele do escritório, os olhos dourados passearam pelas minhas pernas expostas pela saia comportada e parte do meu colo pela blusa azul-marinho, com os botões comportadamente fechados; mesmo assim, ele tinha desejo. Edward roubou um rápido beijo meu, abriu a porta do passageiro, me deixando entrar e em seguida foi até o banco do motorista. Ele dirigiu com tanta pressa pelo trânsito, que eu poderia jurar que teria uma emergência em nossa casa. E tinha; a urgência dele ser meu.

_Os meus olhos vidram ao te ver, são dois fãs: um par.  
Pus no olhos vidros pra poder melhor te enxergar_

Assim que chegamos no elevador do nosso prédio, ele me encuralou em um dos cantos, beijando-me com ardência. As mãos passavam pelas minhas costas, meu quadril, minhas pernas, deixando um desenho marcado em minha roupa e um vestígio forte de desejo em minha pele, fazendo-a arder em paixão. Ouvimos o _'plim' _do elevador, e concluímos que era muito cedo pra ser nosso apartamento, já que morávamos na cobertura. Separei-me de Edward, mantendo apenas nossas mãos juntas.

Para nossa imensa sorte era a Sra. Feltman, uma senhora de oitenta nos que provavelmente não repararia na vermelhidão dos meus lábios antes pressionados contra os de Edward. Falei um 'boa tarde' para ela, vendo-a sorrir, levantando os óculos de forte grau. Peguei minhas chaves na bolsa ainda dentro do elevador e assim que chegamos ao apartamento, eu a encaixei na porta com dificuldade, já que a luz do hall estava apagada.

_Luz nos olhos para anoitecer, é só você se afastar._

Enquanto eu tinha dificuldade pra abrir a porta, Edward me abraçou pelas costas, beijando minha nuca e a lateral do meu pescoço. As mãos passearam em minha cintura até meus seios, apertando-os com gentileza e desejo ao mesmo tempo. Gemi, mordendo meu lábio, conseguindo finalmente abrir aquela maldita fechadura.

Virei-me pra ele, e novamente ele enlaçou minhas pernas contra o quadril dele, pousando as duas mãos em meu bumbum. Passamos pela porta e ele fechou-a com o pé, sem desgrudar a boca dos meus lábios. Minhas mãos procuraram a gravata dele com urgência e eu praticamente a arranquei, sabendo que aquilo não machucaria meu vampiro. Abri os primeiros botões de sua camisa, assim que ele me deixou no chão frio da cozinha do nosso apartamento, eu fui caminhando de costas até o quarto, ainda com tudo em completa escuridão.

Minha boca desceu ao pescoço dele, beijando a base até seu peito, depois subindo com a língua até sua orelha, prendendo o lóbulo entre meus lábios, sentindo ele apertar a carne da minha bunda e da minha coxa. Afastei-me e reparei a marca de batom que havia feito no caminho, sorrindo.

_Pinta os lábios para escrever a tua boca em mim.  
Que a nossa música eu fiz agora, lá fora a lua irradia a glória._

Desabotoei com pressa o restante dos botões da camisa e a afastei entre os ombros, revelando o perfeito corpo de Edward. Passei a ponta dos meus dedos e minhas unhas pelos seus músculos do ombro, peito e barriga, sentindo-o arrepiar assim que cheguei muito perto do quadril. Sorri travessa, e ele me jogou na cama, tendo o corpo dele colado ao meu.

As mãos dele deslizaram para meus seios, e os gentis dedos apertaram-nos, me fazendo morder os lábios. Em seguida, eles se infiltraram pelos espaços entre os botões da minha camisa azul e ele puxou de uma vez, fazendo os botões voarem para todos os lados e minha pele ser exposta. Ele aproximou imediatamente os lábios do meu colo, enquanto descia o que sobrou da camisa pelos meus braços, jogando-a num canto qualquer do quarto. Os dedos frios subiram pelo meu quadril até minhas costas, encontrando o fecho do sutiã, e com muita habilidade o desabotoou. A outra mão subiu do meu umbigo até entre meus seios, puxando o centro do sutiã com tanta força, jogando-o contra uma parede.

Então o prazer me invadiu e eu arqueei meu corpo, segurando com força os cabelos de Edward. Os frios lábios e língua atingiram meu seio com tanto desejo que eu quase enlouqueci, chamando seu nome.

_E eu te chamo, eu te peço vem._

Senti as mãos dele invadirem minha saia - já levantada - puxando a meia calça, tendo de separar a boca do meu colo. Ele puxou o tecido com lentidão, beijando cada espaço das minhas pernas, desde meu calcanhar até minhas coxas. Ele escorregou os dedos pelo zíper da minha saia creme e a puxou para baixo, revelando minha lingerie preta. A boca fria alcançou a parte interna da minha coxa e eu imediatamente arqueei, gemendo.

"Diga que me quer..." Ele exigiu com uma voz suave enquanto a língua passeava até minha virília.

"Edward! Eu te quero." Gritei entre meus dentes, levando meus dedos aos cabelos cor de bronze, enquanto ainda empurrava o ar com força pros meus pulmões, arfando.

_Grita que você me quer, porque eu te quero também._

Levantei-me num salto, levando minha mão ao peito nu dele. Joguei-o de costas à cama, deitando sobre o corpo dele, já podendo sentí-lo contra meus quadris. Beijei cada parte do corpo dele, passando a língua entre os músculos do abdômen até o pescoço. Desci minhas mãos pelo quadril, chegando ao cinto dele, desfazendo-me deste. Cheguei então no botão da calça e em seguida o zíper, descendo-a com gentileza e depois empurrando até os pés dele com minhas próprias pernas. Fiz o mesmo caminho da volta, passando minha mão gentilmente por cima do sexo dele - ainda coberto pela cueca boxer preta -, fazendo-o gemer alto. Ele me revirou na cama novamente, pressionando-me com tanta força contra ele, que eu podia jurar que viramos um corpo só.

Naquela noite, viramos mesmo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Puxei a manga do meu sobretudo preto, olhando o relógio em meu pulso esquerdo. 17:49; já era hora. Peguei minha bolsa e saí do prédio, andando pelas ruas movimentadas de Nova York, tirei meu celular do bolso e disquei o número dele; caixa postal.

_Faço as pazes lembrando, passo as tardes tentando te telefonar._

Fechei o flip num impulso, mantendo minha calma. Estendi meu braço chamando um táxi e este parou, abri a porta traseira e me sentei, tirando meus óculos escuros.

"Aeroporto, por favor." Pedi, rediscando o número de Edward. Ele estava na Europa há um mês quase, partiu depois da noite em que voltou da Ásia, me deixando sozinha novamente. Sempre com a promessa de voltar assim que pudesse, eu nunca duvidei da sua fidelidade e nem do seu amor por mim, nosso relacionamento era sólido e confiante, não havia o 'quê' da dúvida.

Após mais alguns toques ele atendeu e eu sorri, aliviada. A melódica voz invadiu meus ouvidos e ecoou em minha cabeça, fazendo um enorme sorriso abrir em meu rosto, me deixando radiante.

"Olá, amor da minha vida." Ele disse suavemente, enquanto eu ouvia uma movimentação intensa ao fundo. "Estou aqui no aeroporto já, estou pegando a bagagem"

"Me desculpe por não estar aí, só pude sair da agência agora." Expliquei, guardando meu óculos e minhas chaves em minha bolsa, pegando minha carteira. "Como está?"

"Juro que se passar mais quinze minutos sem você, enlouqueço." Ele riu sem muito humor e eu pude ter certeza que era verdade. Se ele soubesse o quanto o quero; agora.

"Prometo que estarei aí logo mais..." Ri também, com mais humor que ele. O aeroporto não era tão longe da agência onde eu trabalhava, e por isso levaria mais uns dez minutos. Até eu descer e encontrar Edward levaria três, então acho que daria tempo de impedir que ele enlouquecesse. "Amo você."

"Eu também, Bella..." Ele suspirou, rindo logo em seguida. "Eu também."

Então fechei o flip, colocando o celular contra meu peito, abrindo um enorme sorriso. Ele chegou! Nem podia acreditar que finalmente eu teria Edward em meus braços novamente, que poderia ter o meu homem de volta.

Tirei uma generosa nota da minha carteira, dando ao taxista e guardei a carteira novamente em minha bolsa, saindo do carro. Meus pés inconscientemente começaram a correr no meio das pessoas do aeroporto, meus olhos estavam fixos no painel de embarque/desembarque e - muito satisfeita - pude concluir que o vôo de Edward já estava na pista.

_Cartazes te procurando, aeronaves seguem pousando sem você desembarcar_

Fui até o portão indicado pelo painel e parei, procurando por Edward no meio das centenas de pessoas em minha volta. Levei meu dedo polegar à minha boca, roendo ansiosamente a unha, enquanto meus olhos passeavam pelos rostos distintos do aeroporto. Foi então que encontrei finalmente os olhos dourados vivos olhando pra mim, satisfeitos. Uma das mãos no bolso e a outra segurando uma mala, charmoso como sempre. Nos lábios um meio-sorriso travesso, como se estivesse reparando toda a minha ansiedade para reencontrá-lo, me deixando com uma pontinha de raiva.

Então ele sorriu, e toda a raiva que eu poderia sentir simplesmente sumiu, abri um enorme sorriso pra ele também e pus meus pés pra correrem ao seu encontro. Ele o mesmo fez, a fim de apressar o procedimento, e no meio do caminho largou a mala no chão para deixar os dois braços livres pra me abraçarem. Eu impulsionei do chão quando senti os braços dele envolverem minha cintura com firmeza, me tirando do chão e me rodopiando, enquanto sussurrava **'Eu te amo, eu senti saudades, não posso viver sem você'** em meu ouvido, fazendo lágrimas acumularem em meus olhos, apertando mais meus braços contra seu pescoço, abraçando-o com mais força.

_Pra eu te dar a mão nessa hora, levar as malas pro fusca lá fora_

"Diga que vamos pra casa." Ele implorou num sussurro, me fazendo concordar fervorosamente, espalhando beijos no rosto dele. Larguei meus braços do pescoço dele, sabendo que ele me seguraria pela cintura mesmo assim, e coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto. Encontrei finalmente os frios lábios, beijando diversas vezes com selinhos, pra enfim aprofundar o beijo, esquecendo do mundo em minha volta.

Os dedos firmes apertaram minha cintura, fazendo a pele formigar de desejo, me enlouquecendo. Deslizei uma das mãos até os cabelos cor de bronze e os segurei entre meus dedos, sentindo falta da textura suave e macia que eles tinham. Oh, como eu tinha saudades de Edward!

Ele me colocou no chão e interrompeu o beijo aos poucos, beijando minha bochecha, minha orelha, meu pescoço, minhas mãos e tudo que viesse em sua frente. Eu ri, olhando as pessoas em volta e as diversas reações; positivas e negativas. Olhei então a mala de Edward jogada no meio do aeroporto e sorri, chamando a atenção dele pro mesmo lugar.

"Pros infernos a mala." Ele deu os ombros e continuou a beijar minha bochecha, cheirando meu cabelo e meu pescoço fervorosamente, me fazendo arrepiar. Afastei-o relutantemente pelos ombros, ainda rindo.

"É mesmo gênio?" Indaguei divertida, passando as mãos pelos bolsos dele. "Se as chaves do seu carro não estão nos seus bolsos, elas devem estar na mala. E sem o carro como iremos pra **nossa casa**?" Fiz uma voz sexy, passando os dedos suavemente por sua nuca, fazendo-o reconsiderar a idéia de recuperar sua bagagem.

Fui com ele até onde a mala estava, Edward puxou o zíper e tirou as chaves do carro, deixando o resto lá.

"Pronto, é tudo que eu preciso." Concluiu, risonho. Soltei um protesto e fui em intenção de recuperar a bagagem, mas ele me interrompeu antes, pegando as alças com mais facilidade e rapidez. Revirei os olhos e segurei seu braço com força, andando com ele até o estacionamento do aeroporto, onde o carro estava desde o mês passado.

"Nunca mais viaje por tanto tempo, quase morri de saudades." Fiz um bico emburrado e ele riu, abrindo a porta do Volvo pra mim. Entrei e ele deu a volta, entrando no banco do motorista.

"Vamos logo antes que eu te agarre aqui mesmo." Ele ameaçou num tom sexy e eu quase o desafiei a fazer aquilo, aqui e agora. Não era muito são, mas seria bem divertido. Deu a partida então, colocando uma das mãos na minha coxa, alisando-a com delicadeza.

_E eu vou guiando, eu te espero; vem!_

Meu corpo fervia em desejo, querendo tê-lo ali mesmo, mas tive de me conter. Estávamos perto de casa e logo eu poderia tê-lo só pra mim, estaremos só nós dois e nada pra atrapalhar. Suspirei contente com esse pensamento, temendo que estivesse sonhando.

O celular de Edward tocou irritantemente em meus ouvidos e ele colocou no viva-voz, entregando em minhas mãos para que eu segurasse enquanto ele dirigia.

"Bro." Emmett chamou do outro lado da linha, fazendo-me rir. "Já chegou de viajem?"

"Já, Emm." Edward concordou com um suspiro. "Estou com Bella, dirigindo pra casa."

"É, pois é..." Emmett deu uma risadinha sem graça no telefone, parecendo desconcertadado. "Estou no escritório do seu apartamento, preciso que você assine uns papéis; será rápido."

"Agora?!" Ele aumentou o tom de voz, fazendo-me suspirar desanimada. Pelo jeito minhas saudades teriam que esperar. "Tá ok, Emmett, já estou chegando."

"Beleza." O irmão mais novo de Edward concordou e então desligou o celular, fazendo um _'tu' _preencher o viva-voz. Desliguei o celular e coloquei-o sobre o painel do carro, encostando o rosto no vidro.

"Me desculpe por isso." Ele suspirou profundamente e apertou meu joelho, me causando cócegas. Sorri levemente, lembrando que o meu marido adorava fazer isso quando eu estava tensa.

"Está tudo bem." Me esforcei ao máximo pra não transparecer meu desapontamento e sorri, apertando a mão dele.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Os minutos pareciam horas enquanto eu esperava na sala de estar, assistindo alguma coisa qualquer na TV. Batia meu pé nervosamente contra o chão, roía as unhas compulsivamente enquanto encarava a porta de madeira do escritório. Céus! Por que raios o Emmett tinha que demorar tanto hoje? Juro que se durasse mais quinze minutos eu invadiria aquele escritório e teria Edward ali mesmo, que se dane o Emmett.

Novamente, seria engraçada sua expressão - ri sozinha, imaginando a cena.

Ouvi com muito prazer a maçaneta ser girada e vi Emmett sair pela porta. Acompanhei-o até a porta do apartamento, despedindo-me dele com muita satisfação, sabendo que agora finalmente seria eu e Edward.

Assim que ele saiu, eu fui até o escritório, entrando e trancando a porta. Virei-me pra Edward, que me olhava com uma expressão divertida e desafiadora.

_Siga aonde vão meus pés, porque eu te sigo também_

Deslizei suavemente pela porta até o chão, esfregando meu quadril contra a madeira. Andei de maneira provocante até Edward e sentei-me em seu colo, de frente pra ele, passando uma perna de cada lado da cadeira - e consequentemente do seu quadril. Mexi meus quadris suavemente sobre os dele, fazendo movimentos circulares, enquanto sentia minha pele arder em desejo.

As mãos dele foram com urgência até minhas coxas enquanto ele gemia algo como 'Bella, você ainda me enlouquecerá'. Eu ri divertida e pressionei com mais força meu quadril contra o dele, vendo-o fechar os olhos e sentindo-o excitado contra minhas coxas.

Ele passou os dedos frios por dentro da minha regata branca colada, levantando-a conforme chegava mais alto, sentindo o calor da minha pele. As palmas chegaram aos meus seios e apertaram-nos por cima do sutiã, suavemente.

Eu gemi e agarrei os cabelos cor de bronze, travando minhas pernas contra a cadeira, pressionando mais meu corpo contra o dele, jogando minha cabeça pra trás. Sem muito hesitar, os lábios frios dele atingiram meu pescoço, sugando profundamente e em seguida lambendo, me fazendo gemer seu nome.

As ágeis mãos tiraram minha blusa, jogando-a num chão do escritório, enquanto ele descia os beijos até o colo. Desci minhas mãos e as infiltrei em sua camisa, passando as unhas pelos músculos, fazendo-o arrepiar-se.

Ele levou as mãos à minha coxa e destravou minhas pernas da cadeira, deixando-as apenas em volta do seu quadril. Uma mão me prendia contra seu corpo, e a outra arrastou tudo que tinha em cima da mesa do escritório pro ar, fazendo um _'woosh'_ de papéis, canetas e agendas contra o carpete do chão.

Deitei-me parcialmente sobre a mesa, deixando meu corpo um pouco arqueado para facilitar o passeio das mãos geladas.

Os dedos frios alcançaram o fecho do meu sutiã, desabotoando-os com urgência, e logo então a peça estava jogada em algum canto do escritório. A boca passou entre meus seios, chegando ao meu umbigo, beijando ali. A língua fria atingiu minha barriga e eu gemi alto, contraindo meus músculos, retorcendo de prazer.

Eu sentei-me, deixando-o ainda beijar minha barriga enquanto meus dedos urgentes foram até a barra de sua camiseta, puxando-a pra cima com dificuldade. Ele separou-se de mim, dando liberdade para que eu o fizesse e então deu atenção aos meus seios, apertando-os gentilmente no início e depois tomando-os em seus lábios.

Meu quadril instantaneamente pressionou-se contra o dele, e eu senti o quão excitado ele estava. Gemi um 'Eu te quero, Edward' em seu ouvido e ele colocou mais vontade em seu trabalho em meu colo, apertando uma das mãos contra a minha cintura, deixando as marcas dos dedos ali.

Eu escorreguei minhas mãos para o botão e o zíper da calça dele, deixando que ela caísse até seus pés, deixando a cueca azul-marinho boxer em minhas vistas. Levei minhas palmas até o bumbum dele, apertando-o com gosto. Ri travessa em seu ouvido enquanto ele gemia de prazer, ficando cada vez mais excitado.

Passei meus gentis dedos pelo sexo dele ainda por cima da cueca, apertando-o com suavidade. Edward quase gritou, soltando do meu seio, mordendo o próprio lábio e jogando a cabeça pra trás. As duas mãos passaram nas minhas coxas e apertaram-nas com força e em seguida meu bumbum, imitando o mesmo gesto.

Levei minhas unhas até o elástico firme da cueca e fiquei brincando com este, puxando-o e soltando-o, deixando Edward numa expectativa eterna. Ri novamente e aproximei nossos lábios, beijando-o com muito fervor e paixão, explorando a boca gelada e perfeita.

Ele passou as mãos pelo zíper da minha calça e desceu-o só até a metade, impaciente em tirar a peça. Puxou a calça social num solavanco só, deixando minhas pernas livres em um piscar de olhos. Passei minha pele quente da minha coxa contra a pele do seu quadril, fazendo-o apertar os dedos contra minhas costas.

_Eu te amo. Eu te peço; vem_

Os dedos gelados dele passaram por cima da minha calcinha e eu mordi seu lábio inferior com desejo, soltando um gemido entre meus dentes. Ele pressionou meu sexo ainda por cima do tecido e eu fui aos céus, jogando minha cabeça pra trás e mordendo meu próprio lábio inferior.

Olhei por cima dos ombros dele e vi que a cadeira ainda estava no mesmo lugar - logo atrás do seu corpo - , e então o impulsionei contra o móvel, fazendo-o sentar-se. Virei-me de costas e rebolei suavemente sobre seu colo, fazendo-o gemer meu nome novamente. Escorreguei meu quadril por todo o corpo dele, subindo sensualmente, enquanto via por cima dos ombros os olhos dele queimarem em desejo.

Virei-me e mordi meu lábio, levando minhas mãos à última peça que vestia o corpo dele, abaixando-a até seus pés enquanto eu rebolava em sua frente. Levei minhas ágeis mãos até seu sexo e o acariciei devidamente, vendo Edward recontorcer-se de prazer, segurando meu quadril com força, apertando os olhos.

Desci meu quadril de encontro ao sexo dele, encostando ao meu, coberto apenas pela peça íntima. As mãos urgentes foram de encontro ao elástico da minha calcinha e eu o censurei, segurando-nas. Eu queria brincar mais um pouco.

Massageei mais fervorosamente o membro dele, ouvindo-o chamar meu nome diversas vezes, cada vez mais alto. Foi então que ele inverteu os papéis, me colocando sobre a mesa novamente. As mãos procuraram os elásticos laterais da minha calcinha e ele os puxou, retalhando a peça em pedaços de tecido. As mãos procuraram urgentes o meu sexo e eu gritei de prazer, arqueando meu corpo. Os lábios dele procuraram os meus enquanto ele massageava meu clitóris, vez ou outra escorregando um dos dedos para a entrada, me fazendo gemer.

Eu agarrei-me aos cabelos dele, não aguentando mais a ansiedade de tê-lo pra mim. Encarei seus olhos com paixão e desejo e ele fez o mesmo, segurando meus quadris com firmeza, tendo aquele momento só nosso. Ele tirou-me de cima da mesa, afastou a cadeira com um empurrão e deitou-me contra o tapete do chão, acomodando-se entre minhas pernas.

Afastou suavemente minhas coxas e beijou cada parte do meu rosto, chegando finalmente à minha boca. Ele beijou-a com paixão e eu levei minhas mãos contra as costas largas, puxando-o pra cima.

Edward obedeceu meu pedido - lê-se exigência - e escorregou pra dentro de mim, me fazendo gritar de prazer. As mãos firmes em meus quadris subiram pela cintura até meus seios, apertando-os gentilmente, descendo a boca até meu pescoço e colo, deslizando a língua gelada por toda a região e me levando até os céus.

Movimentamo-nos por instantes e quando eu senti que Edward chegaria até o clímax, escorreguei meu corpo pra cima, me retirando dele. Os olhos de dúvida me olharam e eu sorri provocativa, empurrando-o pra ficarmos de pé novamente. A pele dele estava arrepiada em desejo e os olhos pareciam querer me queimar em paixão, eu sorri satisfeita enquanto encaminhava Edward novamente pra se sentar na cadeira onde antes estávamos.

Sentei-o ali e sentei-me por cima, encaixando nossos sexos novamente. Rebolei com suavidade, fazendo Edward cerrar os olhos e apertar minhas coxas com força, soltando um gemido entre os dentes. Subi e desci os quadris com suavidade, fazendo movimentos circulares logo em seguida. As mãos frias seguraram minha cintura e ajudaram no movimento, intensificando-o, e logo depois passando os dedos frios para minhas costas, deixando que eu me movimentasse.

Estávamos à beira do clímax quando eu desci, tendo Edward por inteiro dentro de mim. Ele pressionou as mãos contra meu quadril enquanto eu sentia o líquido frio misturar-se ao meu quente dentro do meu corpo, e então gememos juntos, fazendo um som só.

_Diga que você me quer, porque eu te quero também._

Depositei minha cabeça no ombro dele e fechei os olhos, feliz por estar ali. Ele beijou minha testa e acariciou meu cabelo com uma das mãos enquanto a outra descia e subia pelas minhas costas, num terno carinho.

Eu não podia pensar em amar alguém mais do que amava Edward, e sei que mesmo que tentasse, jamais conseguiria.

Fomos feitos um pro outro, sem um pingo de dúvida, ele era a minha metade, meu complemento. Não há, havia e nem haverá alguém no mundo que me fizesse mais feliz do que ele faz.

Ninguém mais que seja a **Luz dos meus Olhos.**


End file.
